


Another Admirer

by TheBigLoserQueen



Series: Rival Schools AU [17]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Boarding School, Cute, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, High School, Human, One-Sided Attraction, Popularity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 20:19:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4849136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBigLoserQueen/pseuds/TheBigLoserQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daybreak can't help but to be enthralled with the most popular student at the girl's school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Admirer

It didn’t take a genius to know that Nebula was the most popular student in the girls’ school. The only ones that rivaled her were Elita-One and Prowl, but those two were much different from her. In fact, all three of them were different. Elita-One was considered the strong, though very motherly and understanding, popular girl while Prowl was the cold, no-nonsense intelligent type that just begged to be admired.

And then there was Nebula. Bold, sexy, and didn’t put up with anyone she thought was being fake. While all three students had a great number of admirers - both in the girls’ and boys’ schools - Nebula seemed to have the most.

And Daybreak was one of them. But unlike most of fans, she actually was able to speak to Nebula. On a regular basis. Primus, it was like a dream come true… Yes, it was just tutoring lessons after class, but Daybreak would take it. At least Nebula knew her name. And sometimes she would even say hi to her if they passed by in the hallways! She couldn’t help but to be happy…

Still, she felt selfish. She wanted to be more than just friends… Which was weird for her because she had never felt this way towards anyone before, especially not a girl. According to rumors though, it seemed Nebula didn’t mind either gender… In fact, there had been that one rumor going around that she was dating a boy and a girl at the same time!

Whether this was all true or not, Daybreak wasn’t sure. There was no way she would ask Nebula about it; it wasn’t her place. But still… Rumors like that made her get her hopes up. Made her think that maybe, just maybe, she had a chance.

But she was too scared to make a move. She didn’t know how to flirt or hit on anyone. And this was the most popular student in the girls’ school! She would end up humiliating herself if she tried…

So she could only hope… And maybe indulge in a cute fantasy or two whenever she spent time with the woman.


End file.
